Un instant volé
by nelly31
Summary: Bref moment entre Arthur et Gwen à la suite de la saison 2


Disclamers : rien ne m'appartient (malheureusement), Merlin appartient à la BBC et aux créateurs de la série

Slash : non

Spoilers : saison 1 et 2

Info : en attendant la saison 3, petit moment entre Arthur et Gwen à la suite du final de la saison 2. J'espère que ca vous plaira.

* * *

**UN INSTANT VOLÉ**

* * *

"_**Il n'y a qu'un remède à l'amour : aimer davantage**_" Henry David Thoreau

* * *

Les reconstructions avançaient lentement, très lentement, trop lentement même au goût du futur roi de Camelot

Chaque jour, un nouveau problème apparaissait et semblait s'accumuler sur la pile déjà interminable des travaux à effectuer pour remettre la ville et le château en état. Arthur jura une fois de plus, maudissant ce satané dragon, le mauvais temps, son père, Merlin et tout se qui pouvais lui passer par la tête. Il n'en pouvait plus.

Depuis ces sinistres jours, il ne s'était pas arrêté plus de quelques heures quand la fatigue devenait trop forte et cela durait depuis des semaines. Il était exténué mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le montrer, non, il était le prince Arthur il se devait de faire bonne figure en toutes circonstances. Pourtant, il savait que les cernes sous ses yeux commençaient sérieusement à le trahir. Merlin, par exemple, qui a son habitude parlait sans cesse et enchainait gaffes sur gaffes semblait faire de plus en plus attention à son maître, lui suggérant sans cesse d'aller dormir et tachant d'être le parfait servant, se qui pour Merlin était tout simplement impossible. Mais Arthur voyait l'inquiétude dans les yeux de son ami, tout comme dans ceux de Gaius, comme si il craignait que le prince s'écroule à tout moment.

Arthur ne s'écroulerait pas. Il avait une responsabilité envers son peuple et envers son père. Et c'était surtout pour son père que le jeune homme s'efforçait de s'occuper de tout et d'accélérer les reconstructions. Car son père avait changé. Entre la disparition de Morgana et la libération du Dragon, Uther semblait avoir vieilli d'un seul coup. Il était devenu silencieux, très silencieux.

Arthur s'inquiétait. Ca ne ressemblait pas à son père de se morfondre ainsi. Non, il était plutôt du genre à réagir au quart de tour, à agir quitte à le regretter par la suite. Mais le roi ne faisait rien, assit dans la grande salle de château, sur son trône il semblait perdu dans un monde que lui seul connaitrait. Il ne parlait plus. Il ne lui parlait plus à lui son fils … Alors Arthur travaillait d'arrache pied pour tout reconstruire, espérant qu'un retour à la normal à Camelot aiderait son père.

Cependant en cette pluvieuse fin d'après midi, le prince n'en pouvait plus. Son corps entier lui faisait mal, il n'arrivait plus à penser, le monde entier lui semblait plongé dans un épais brouillard. Il s'éloigna de l'échafaudage qu'il était censé inspecter et se réfugia dans un abri vide. Il s'assit sur une botte de paille en ferma les yeux.

* * *

Il se réveilla instantanément quand le porte de la remise s'ouvrit, ses reflexes de guerrier bien trop aiguisés pour se faire surprendre, mais conserva ses yeux clôt profitant des quelques secondes de répit qu'il avait encore …

_- Votre majesté …_

Cette voix … il l'aurait reconnu n' importe où. Il leva la tête précipitamment et observa avec avidité la jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui. Elle était si belle. Elle non plus n'avait pas chômé pourtant ses derniers jours, ses cheveux en batailles et son visage tiré par la fatigue le prouvait. Mais le jeune prince ne pouvais s'empêcher de la trouver splendide, si douce et attentionné, si persévérante et sur d'elle aussi …

_- Arthur_, voyant le prince immobile, ne réagissant pas, Gwen oublia le protocole et s'approcha de lui inquiète, _Arthur, ca va ?_

_- Gwen …_ un murmure, une supplique presque

_- Je vais chercher Gaius_, dit-elle précipitamment_, tu n'es pas bien_

_- Non_, souffla t-il en lui attrapant le poignet et la rapprochant de lui à quelques millimètre, _non_, répéta t-il, _je ne suis pas malade, j'ai juste … j'ai juste besoin d'une minute, ca va aller ne t'en fais surtout pas._

Elle se rapprocha encore de lui et posa ses mains sur son torse :

_- Il faut que tu te repose, tu es un être humain, tu a besoin de dormir et de manger, je t'en supplie prend un peu soin de toi._

_- Je ne peux pas ! J'ai une responsabilité envers le peuple de Camelot_, répondit-il brusquement

_- Arthur, tu ne pourras aider personne si tu tombe de fatigue_, répliqua t'elle en fronçant les sourcils

Il l'observa avec un sourire et la serra dans ses bras

_- Gwen, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi_, souffla t-il

* * *

Jamais la jeune servante ne s'était sentie aussi bien, lovée dans les bras d'Arthur, la fatigue et les inquiétudes accumulées durant les dernières semaines, semblèrent s'envoler. Elle s'était toujours retenu en la présence d'Arthur, retenu sa passion et son amour pour lui, il était prince, futur roi de Camelot, il ne passerait pas leur vie ensemble, il ne faisait pas partie du même monde. Mais à cet instant, elle se rendit compte à quel point le jeune homme comptait pour elle. Non, il n'était pas juste un amour passager ou un flirt sans lendemain, elle l'aimait, vraiment et irrévocablement. Elle comprit aussi qu'elle allait souffrir de cet amour, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait plus prévoir.

Elle s'écarta alors de lui lentement et planta son regard dans ses yeux bleus.

Il lui caressa doucement le visage du bout des doigts, écartant une mèche rebelle, elle sembla sur le point de parler, mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps, il l'embrassa avec douceur et passion.

Ce baiser fut différent, ils le sentirent tous les deux, il avait goût d'adieu, de désespoir et d'un amour aussi profond qu'impossible.

Il s'écarta lentement d'elle, la gardant entre ses bras, il l'observa gravement et quelques part au fond de lui une nouvelle force, une nouvelle détermination naquit :

_- Je vais trouver une solution __Gwen, je te le promets, attends moi encore un peu_

Elle sourit tristement, elle n'avait pas besoin de mot pour lui dire qu'elle l'attendrait, peu importait le temps qu'il faudrait. Il l'embrassa de nouveau, cherchant à lui transmettre cette force qu'il venait de découvrir en lui, en eux. Un baiser plein de promesses et d'avenir.

* * *

Un bruit sourd à l'extérieur les fit sursauter. Arthur se pencha vers l'entre-battement de la porte pour observer la scène qui se déroulait à l'entrée de la remise. Son jeune serviteur semblait s'évertuer à retenir une dizaine de chevaliers, faisant tous deux tête de plus que lui, à pénétrer dans sa cachette. Laissant échapper un petit rire et remerciant, pour une fois, les cieux que Merlin ai été là, il guida la jeune femme vers la porte à l'arrière de la bâtisse. Elle se retourna juste avant de franchir le seuil et lui envoya un sourire splendide dont elle seule avait le secret :

_- merci_, murmura t'elle, _et remercie Merlin aussi s'il te plaît, et si tu pouvais lui éviter les piloris, nous avons besoins de tous les légumes que nous pourront trouver pour nourrir tous le monde …_

_- Je sais … on trouvera autre chose pour cette fois_, dit il moqueur

Dans un dernier sourire, elle disparut dans l'obscurité de la ruelle, le prince Arthur se dirigea donc vers la porte principale, se demandant se qu'avait bien pu inventer son servant et ami pour lui sauver la mise cette fois là.

* * *

"**_L_****_'amour ne voit pas avec les yeux, mais avec l'âme." _**William Shakespeare


End file.
